I'm Still Breathing
by like-silver-and-gold
Summary: "I sort of hope deep inside that he will tell me that it's okay like he used to a few months ago. Or whisper sweet nothings in my ear and crack those jokes of his." Auslly Song-fic. One-shot.


**First song-fic and one-shot. I got the idea listening to a Katy Perry song that I had on my mp3 player. You should listen to it... If Katy Perry is your style.**

**Read & review.**

* * *

I curl up on the couch with the sheets wrapped tightly around my body. My phone rings from somewhere on the other side of the house. I know it's him, but I don't answer. My heart breaks into even tinier pieces when the line goes silent.

* * *

I am standing in front of my locker, trying to get the combination of my lock correct. I squeeze the metal device until my knuckles go white and just when I'm about to forget about getting my Am History textbook, a pair of deft hands do it for me. He's breathing down my neck. I know he's waiting for me to say something.

When he figures out that I'm going to say nothing, he fills the awkward silence by saying, "You didn't answer my call last night."

I open my mouth and a million excuses are at the tip of my tongue. I close my eyes and shut my mouth before I prepare to give him my most honest answer.

"I know."

I sort of hope deep inside that he will tell me that it's okay like he used to a few months ago. Or whisper sweet nothings in my ear and crack those jokes of his. Involuntarily, my eyes flicker down to his full lips. I remember when those lips gave me kisses that left me breathless and wanting more. Now they seem like a haunting memory of the past, unattainable and just out of my reach.

I watch as he nods his head and shuffles away with his hands dug deep into his pockets of his jeans. I sigh and turn to start ripping my things from inside of my locker.

* * *

Sometimes, I think I'm not his type.

For as long as I could remember, he used to go for those blonde-haired cheerleaders with azure eyes. All of them were "hot" by boy standard and "fake" by girls'. Do I feel this way because of that knowledge?

* * *

I sit at the keyboard in the practice room, my songbook propped up in front of me. A song about a couple is in the back of my mind. I try to work out the lyrics first.

My mind draws a blank, and then I let my fingers do what they want. Soon, I have the chords done. The words begin to pour out of me in a flurry of emotions.

_I leave the gas on, walk the alleys in the dark,_

_Sleep with candles burning, I leave the door unlocked._

_I'm weaving a rope and running all the red lights,_

_Did I catch your attention?_

'_Cause I'm sending all the signs that, the clock is ticking _

_And I'll be giving my two week, pick your favorite shade of black,_

_You'd best prepare a speech_

_Say something funny, say something sweet_

_But don't say that you loved me_

_I'm still breathing, but we've been dead for awhile_

_This sickness has no cure, We're going down for sure_

_We've lost our grip, Best abandon ship_

_Maybe I was too pale, maybe I was too fat_

_Maybe you wanted better, better luck in the sack_

_No formal education, I swear way too much_

_I swear you didn't care, 'Cause we were in love_

_So as I write this letter and shed my last tear,_

_No, it's all for the better, that we end this here_

_Let's close this chapter, Say one last prayer_

_But don't say that you loved me_

'_Cause I'm still breathing, but we've been dead for awhile_

_This sickness has no cure, We're going down for sure_

_We've been diagnosed, So let's give up the ghost_

_I'm still breathing, but we've been dead for awhile_

_This sickness has no cure, We're going down for sure_

_We've lost our grip, Best abandon ship _

_I'm still breathing,_

_I'm still breathing…_

I smile and rush to write down the lyrics before I forget the lyrics.

* * *

Two days later, when I'm in English, I realize something that never crossed my mind before. My pen falls from my hand and clatters to the floor. Everyone's heads turn to me, but I don't notice. Only one thought is going through my mind.

_The song I wrote is about Austin and I._

* * *

He walks into the Sonic Boom wearing that mega-watt smile. I know him well enough to know that even though he's smiling, there's something bothering him. I can see it in his amber eyes, that piece of him that's off.

Despite this, he hops onto the counter and sits there watching me. Finally, I say, "Hi, Austin."

"Hey, Ally," he automatically says. Why does he sound like he's talking to one of his buddies, and not his girlfriend? Where's the welcome kiss he used to give me?

"Ally," he voices, "What's wrong?"

I give him a confused look.

"Come on," he pushes. "I know you better than anyone. Something is not right. What is it?"

I finger the hem of my skirt and look anywhere and everywhere,_ but_ his eyes. "It's just..," I start. Then, I decide to begin again with a different approach. "It doesn't seem like we're dating anymore. We're so distant..."

"What do you mean?"

_God, he is so oblivious._

I clear my throat. "I mean, I think it's time we-you know-separate."

"Are we, like, breaking up?" He asks, looking at me with his amber eyes. I'm quick to correct him. "Mutually, though."

"Yeah…Mutually, so we can still be friends." I nod and move to hug him. I'm so glad he understands.

He pulls away from me and offers an uncertain smile. "So, how about we write a new song?" He asks, and I know everything will be okay.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It was fun to write.**

**Read & review. Thanks.**

**-Silvermedia**


End file.
